Fullmoon Party - Ark World End
Fullmoon Party - Ark World End is an event that was held on April 18 to May 2, 2013. The Deity Wars Admin Team made a mistake of posting the wrong information about the rewards. As an apology, the team decided to go with the initial list of rewards after correcting it. Rule Extra Information Reach for the Extra Area Beat Super Raid Boss, Win Rewards! New Function "Ramray Mode" A new feature in this event is the "Ramray Mode." It became usable after a few days when the event started. To use it, the gauge has to be filled up by defeating the raid boss in Buster Tours. Once filled up, it will take 8 minutes to activate. Once the time is up, whenever a player encounters the event raid boss, Ramray will fire a laser that would take up to 70% HP of the raid boss if the player uses 100 BP. This mode will last for 10 minutes. Rule Rule Bosses =Village of Cymry = =Royal Capital Logres = =Ainsel Grass Field = =Sanctus Mt. Andreas = =Battleship Aval = =Jovis Wrath Ark = =Ark Nerve Center UI Valuse = Ark World End Treasures Supplies from the Alliance Buster Tours Event Effective Cards Event Pt Boosters Only cards purchased during this event CP will boost Event Pt. Cards obtained elsewhere will not. Please see below Note for details. * Only cards drawn from the Event CP ("Blazing Flight CP") will boost Event Pt with treasures. Cards obtained from Market or from previous CP will NOT have the Event Pt boost effect. * The extra Event Pt from ALL the Pt Booster Cards at ALL of its attained levels will be summed. * The Event Pt Booster Card need not be in your deck to add extra Pt. * Only max 4 cards of each event pt booster card types will have the booster effect. ATK Boosters Rewards Buster Tour Personal Levistone Ranking Intro Level Mid Level High Level Area Clear Village of Cymry Royal Capital Logres Ainsel Grass Field Sanctus Mt. Andreas Battleship Aval Jovis Wrath Ark * You can't trade Full Moon [RR] and Full Moon [SR]. Treasure When you collect 50 of each Treasure, you will be able to obtain the following Hidden Treasures: * Howl's Armor will appear after you find 50 each of Cursed Stone of Erik, Book of Rasiel and Iron Maiden Bouquet. * You can receive up to 4 of Spellcaster Erik, Wisdom Raziel, and Ironclad Aira each. * You can receive up to 2 of Evil Dragon Howl. Achievement Reward On April 25, more rewards were added past 50000000 Event Points. Ranking Individual EP Ranking Daily Ranking During the event, the top Event Pt earners will receive the following rewards! Guild Event Pt Ranking Gallery Ark World End Banner.jpg|Previous Banner Ark World End Screenshot 1.png|Event Title Ark World End Screenshot 2.png|Event Frontpage Ark World End Screenshot 3.png|Event Map Ark World End Screenshot 4.png|Fighting Monsters with Guildmate Ark World End Screenshot 5.png|Encountering Buster Kujata Ark World End Screenshot 6.png|Galahad handing out Supplies Ark World End Screenshot 7.png|Finding Secret Area Ark World End Screenshot 8.png|Fighting an Area Boss Ark World End Screenshot 9.png|Fighting Event Raid Boss Ark World End Screenshot 10.png|Encountering Extra Area Boss Ark World End Screenshot 11.png|Unsealing an Event Card Ark World End Screenshot 12.png|Buster Tours Frontpage Ark World End Screenshot 13.png|Entering Ark Battle Front Ark World End Screenshot 14.png|Fighting Buster Tours' Raid Boss Ark World End Screenshot 15.png|Ramray Ready for Use Ark World End Screenshot 16.png|Ramray Mode Activated Ark World End Screenshot 17.png|Firing Ramray Category:Event